Furious Love
by Prime627
Summary: You can't believe it! Dumped again. At least there's still someone who adores you, scars, fears and all that makes the others run and hide. He reminds you in the little things he does that you are worthy of such furious love. (Song by Veridia, "Furious Love")


_He said that I would never be_

 _A silhouette that he would want_

 _I shifted shape and recreated me_

 _The girl I was, I soon forgot_

 _A love like that won't last long_

 _So suddenly it all goes wrong_

 _When beauty starts to fade_

You never understood why you were always in the same position. It just always happened, as if you were chosen for that role, chosen to be the girl that fell in love with a guy only to have to completely change your appearance in order for him to "love you completely".

You tugged the ends of your short, dyed hair as you watched your new ex walk away with his new girlfriend. _Things will get better_ , you thought, and you looked out across the parking lot, waiting for that someone to come.

But he was already waiting, and his headlights flashed in greeting. He was signalling for you to come, and so you did. You hopped into his passenger seat and you looked at the radio.

"Drive," you ordered and you crossed your arms.

"Is not your boyfriend coming as well?"

You glare at the floor mat. "What boyfriend?"

 _But You say I am beautiful_

 _I don't need the world's approval_

 _Only you madly pursue me_

 _And jealously tell me_

 _I am worthy of_

 _Furious love_

He got the hint. He drove out onto the main road, slowly building up speed to cross onto the highway. He was monitoring you, you knew. You also knew he was taking you to a place where you could feel better: the lake. He knew you loved the lake.

He knew you very well.

"You are a very beautiful human. I do not understand why he left you."

"I don't know either," you growled. You took your anger out on him, and he was okay with that. You had done it thousands of times before, and this time was just like the others. He didn't mind.

"You need someone with more heart," he offered and he spun his steering wheel to round a particularly sharp corner. The lake was in the distance. It was isolated and only a servoful of people knew about it.

 _With all you have and all you are_

 _Your universe was incomplete_

 _In a sea of silver stars_

 _Still the sky was dark_

 _And so you dreamed of me_

 _A love like that is all I want_

 _I don't ever have to be what I am not_

 _God, I love the way_

As soon as he was parked, you hopped out of his interior and watched him stand tall. It was completely normal for you now, and you shoved his pede playfully, abandoning your backpack and clothes on the beach, adjusting the bikini you wore underneath so you could face your escort, who was watching with adhesive optics.

"Are you sure you want to swim now?" He knew your past, and you lifted your wrists to show him clear skin, only the faint hint of the silver ribbons from a darker past. "Very well," he sighed and he stepped into the lake.

You dove in, relaxing and enjoying yourself. Your guardian held his servos under you, as if expecting you to try and drown yourself at any moment.

You waved him off and he took a step back, lowering his body into the water until he was laying down along the bottom, stretched out on his side, watching you.

"See!? It's perfect here now!" You splash at him, and he flicks water back at you. You are happy, better, and you are not thinking about pain.

Only about the happiness of being understood by an alien robot.

 _You say I am beautiful_

 _I don't need the world's approval_

 _Only you madly pursue me_

 _And jealously tell me_

 _I am worthy of_

 _Furious love_

He was gazing up at the sky, and his small smile disappeared when the sky darkened and broke open. Lightning stitched across the sky in silver and blue, and the thunder roared so loudly you could feel it in your heart. He scooped you up and took to the road and to his wheels, kicking up gravel and dust as he tucked you into the interior with your possessions he hadn't forgotten to snag.

"I didn't know it would storm. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You gazed out the window at the storm that ripped at the trees, tore at the leaves with greedy claws. You were scared, and the trembling you felt under you wasn't from his engine.

He was scared, too.

For you.

"All is well," he said softly and he sped onto the highway. "All is well."

Your hands curled into fists that you shoved under your thighs and you laid your head down on the dash. "Hurry?"

His engine shook his frame as he sped, and his tires squealed on the wet pavement. He caught sight of a campground you knew well and you made a confirming noise. He exited onto their turf and he prowled down the gravel roads to the cabin he owned.

 _Your passion is a fire_

 _An all consuming fire_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Furious love_

He carried you in his human form, the only evidence of him being a truck was the treads left behind him and the muck of gravel sprayed onto his jeans and speckling his black and blue shirt. He laid you down on the bed, drew the curtains and shut the door.

In the dark with him, he pulled you close and pressed your ear to his chest. His heart and the Matrix on the chain around his neck thrummed lullabies into your skull.

His head rested on yours and his fevered skin slowly lost heat as he calmed down. You soothed, too, the storm forgotten as it passed over the cabin and headed east, as if drawn to the other side of the world by a string.

He lifted your head and ran his thumbs under your eyes before he hesitantly flipped a lamp on. You squinted at the sudden light, but you were okay. You knew you would adjust quickly.

"I don't know why I am still afraid of storms," you whispered. He wiped away the remnants of tear-streaked makeup off your face and he corrected the makeup around your eyes with his pinkies. He smiled a little.

"It is a deeply rooted fear right here," he said, touching your head and he let his forehead rest on yours. "But you are okay now, you see? All safe and sound."

You clung to his hands that cradled your face with your own, guiding his palm closer so you could kiss it. He let you.

 _You say I am beautiful_

 _I don't need the world's approval_

 _Only you madly pursue me_

 _And jealously tell me_

 _I am worthy of_

 _Furious love_

He got up and walked to the window, opening the curtains and looking up at the sky. "The storm has passed, just as I had thought."

You picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of his head. He chuckled and replaced it on the bed before werapping you into a blanket.

"No time to shower," he said, wiping a smudge of dirt off your nose. You shrugged and let him carry you back outside.

Before long, you were in his interior again, tucked into his leather passenger seat. The seatbelt snaked down and strapped you in, and the seat folded to make a cradle-like shape. A soft song filtered through the speakers.

He drove slowly, brushing the minimal speed on the highway for your benefit. You gazed out the window and pointed out a rainbow. He chuckled.

 _Your passion is a fire_

 _An all consuming fire_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Furious love_

You were growing sleepy. All the running around and stress took its toll and left you weary, all bundled up into a soft blanket that smelled faintly of your beloved guardian.

"Optimus..."

He quieted and the song turned off. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Your eyes closed and you fell asleep easily. The song came back on and guided you deeper into sleep, so you did not hear his reply.

"And I you."

 _Your passion is a fire_

 _And all consuming fire_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Furious love_


End file.
